The CORDIC was first described in the September 1959 issue of IRE Transactions on Electronic Computers in an article titled “CORDIC Computing Technique”. Methods of implementing CORDIC processors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,698 by McCartney, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,505 by Wiener, U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,269 by Wu et al.
Channel and symbol processing for wireless multiple input multiple output (MIMO) requires the repetitive computation of matrix values. One such computation is known as a QR Decomposition, whereby a Q matrix and an R matrix are computed where H=Q*R and R is an upper triangular matrix. A related computation once Q is computed is a QH*Y multiplication, where the matrix of received symbols from each receiver Y multiplied by the hermitian of Q, or QH*Y. Another matrix computation is the single value decomposition, known as SVD, which decomposes a matrix into a left-unitary matrix.
Prior art MIMO systems implement channel processing computations using the algorithm known as Modified Gram Schmidt, or the Householder transformation, both of which perform orthogonal matrix transformation and require complex multipliers and arithmetic engines. A computational method often employed in CORDIC processors is Given's algorithm.